sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Kazushi Niida
Kazushi awoke in the classroom along with the other students, and was informed of his induction into the Program. Kazushi is notable for literally screaming at the top of his lungs and scrambling out of the room. After he left the school building, he came across the Makeshift Clinic and right into Fumiyo Fujiyoshi. He attempts to stab her to death with his fork, but Yoshitoki Kuninobu interrupted him with a hit to the head. This doesn't faze Kazushi, who proceeded to bludgeon Fumiyo to death with her own weapon. After a short scuffle, Yoshitoki retreats, leaving a beaten and bloody Kazushi to rot on the ground. Once Kazushi regained conciousness, he walked in on Hirono Shimizu. After a tense exchange of words, Kazushi attacks and disarms Hirono and forces her to strip for him. Kazushi completely forgot about the gun in his pocket and desire took over. Hirono took her chance and grabbed his gun, and before he knew it she shot him point blank in the head. Portrayal At first Kazushi is seen as a scared boy, only attacking classmates because he is afraid that they would kill him unless he did them in first. Later it is revealed that he is self-centered, perverted and cares little for his own classmates anyway. In short, he is very slimey - nervous when the odds are against him but cocky and self-absorbed when he has control of a situation. Differences from Canon Kazushi appears to be much more nervous and jumps to conclusions constantly. His only given reasons to participate in the game in the beginning is because of his fear of dying and his distrust of his fellow students. While he is still a showoff and egocentric, Kazushi views his students as lower on the food chain, seeing as he feels extremely insulted when Hirono brushes him off. He is also more willing to kill than he is in the canon, though he also hesitates more. His perversity has increased tenfold. Threads *The Worst Game in History *The White Knuckle Band *Taking Stock Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF Mini or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kazushi. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *"Hey, Niida hand?" - What should have been last words Niida heard before Hirono shot him in the head. *Niida was interesting, because in many ways he was the scummiest villain of the early BR AU. He claimed a quick kill, and then, in his encounter with Hirono, was absolutely despicable and creepy. This was much in keeping with his portrayal in the manga, though I must admit it's always sat more than a little uncomfortably with me. Ciel, as typical for him, did a very good job writing Niida, though his narrative falls prey to a trend of the time involving caps-locked letters in bright red which really does it no favors. The only other real thing I have to say about Niida is a more general complaint about the BR AU: a lot of characters ended up dying in ways or facing situations quite similar to things that occurred in the canon version. While this makes sense as far as keeping a character in-character, seeing Niida die as the result of a failed attempt at lechery just doesn't pack as much punch when he faces a similar fate in the source material. That's not on Ciel at all; as I said, it's true of a great number of the characters. It just happens to stand out here. - MurderWeasel Category:Battle Royale AU Category:BR Characters Category:Characters